


Wild Boys

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: John catches up with his old friend.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Wild Boys

John pulled up to the house at the end of the road, sitting on top of a cliff and overlooking the sea. He was nervous about this. After all he hadn't seen Andy in years. Was he still mad at him? He hoped not. John tried to reason his worries away. After all, Andy was the one who called him and asked him to come over to his home in Ibiza.

He got out of his car and walked up to the front door, hesitant to knock. Maybe this was a bad idea. He thought about going back to his car and driving away or else he’d get murdered and never found again or something. But then this whole trip would’ve been a waste, so he decided to take a chance.

He rapped his knuckles loudly on the door. For a while no one came and John wondered if he should leave again. As he was about to go back to his car, the door swung open. He looked back at the man who opened it. His hair was dyed jet black and he was wearing dark sunglasses but he still recognized that face, after all those years.

“Andy?”

“Hello John.”

John walked up the steps, arms outstretched to hug him. “Andy, it's been such a long time, I-”

“Don't touch me please,” Andy said, turning away. “Come inside. I'll make us both some tea.”

John walked inside cautiously, looking around. It was dark, all the curtains were closed and the only sources of light were from a few dim candles. How could Andy live like this? He moved to the Mediterranean, an area known for its wonderful weather and he was just shutting it all out. John shook his head and followed Andy to the tea room.

“Sit down, please.” Andy gestured towards the two red armchairs. “I'll get the tea ready.”

Alone in this dark room, John couldn’t help but notice a couple shimmering, metal things hanging off the walls. Chains? Maybe they came with the house. Andy came back and set two cups of tea on the table and sat down in the other chair. “There you go. Drink up.”

They sipped their drinks in an awkward silence. John knew Andy probably wouldn't start talking on his own, so he tried to think of something to say to initiate SOME kind of conversation. “So, how have you been? Since you left the band and all?”

“Oh, I've been alright I suppose,” Andy said. “Stopped using coke, moved out here, all that...”

“Glad to hear you got clean.”

“It hasn’t been easy. I’ve had to replace it with other addictions.” He looked blankly at the drapes covering the sole window in the room.

John frowned. So Andy just moved onto another drug. “What are you taking now?”

“I’m not taking anything! This new addiction has got nothing to do with drugs. It’s more of a… sexual addiction.”

“Well you always were a womanizer,” John shrugged. “In fact we all were…”

“You don’t understand. This goes beyond just fucking.”

John raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Do you mind uh, sharing it? I mean c’mon, after years of us being young pop stars with all those women after us, I’m not really surprised by anything.”

Andy said nothing but stood up and walked outside the tearoom, beckoning John to follow him. They traversed the long spiral staircase up to the top floor where Andy’s secret quarters were. The former-guitarist took out a skeleton key and unlocked the door.

“Be warned. What you might see in here could be shocking…”

“I'm sure it's no big dea- Oh.”

The room was large, the space taken up by several pieces of furniture. A cage in the far left corner, a big wooden X-shaped cross with restraints in the right. The queen-sized canopy bed with cuffs dangling off the bed posts. The assortment of paddles hung on the wall along with chains, cuffs, and leashes… Andy’s bedroom was a sex dungeon.

“So, what do you think?” Andy said.

“My, my, you’re quite a kinkster...”

“Is it off-putting at all?”

“No, not at all. Can I get a closer look?”

“Be my guest.”

John went over to the wall of paddles, all in different sizes and shapes. He touched one, loving how the leather felt under his fingertips. “You got quite the collection here, huh?”

Of course John was no stranger to kink. They all had encounters with women (and even other men) who were involved with the whole BDSM thing before. Especially Nick, who had a penchant for dressing in skimpy maid outfits all the time. But it was nothing more than dabbling. Andy's new thing, however, was different. He seemed truly dedicated to this lifestyle.

“Y’know,” Andy said. “We could have a session, right here and now, if you want.”

“Really?” John was a bit embarrassed by the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, we just gotta go over safewords and limits. Is there anything you DON’T want to do?”

“Uh, just nothing too disgusting or extreme I suppose.”

“A bit vague don't you think? But it’s fine, I think I catch your drift.” Andy closed the door and locked it. “Now then, why don't you start by taking your shirt off.”

“No first date, huh?” John laughed, but he obliged, taking his sleeveless top off and tossing it aside. Andy smiled, taking a moment to admire the sight. Yes, John still looked good after all these years. This was going to be fun.

Andy pounced on John, pushing him backwards onto the bed, flipping him over, and yanking both his arms behind his back. He held them there with one hand as his other reached for the cuffs. “Safeword is tiger,” he said as he snapped the metal restraints on John’s wrists. It had all happened so fast, John didn’t have time to react.

“You could’ve warned me before you were gonna do that, you prat!

“Sorry, heat of the moment.” Andy sat back on the bed beside John, staring at the pretty, half-naked man bent over the mattress and stroking his bare back. “You like this though. I know you do because if you didn't, you’d be saying the safeword by now.” John did in fact like this. He felt his erection growing against the fabric of his trousers and the soft mattress.

“I oughta gag you…” Andy got up and headed to the paddles, looking them over. “But then I couldn't hear your pretty voice.” He picked up a rather large paddle and went back to the bed.

Andy sat down and in one swift movement, he pulled the bassist over his lap, resting one hand on his back and the other hand with the paddle, rubbing it over John’s (still covered) ass. He lifted the paddle high in the air and swatted John firmly. He squirmed and hissed as he was spanked by his former guitarist. He almost couldn't believe this was really happening. He thought he was just going to have a nice chat with his old friend, but now they were doing some freaky BDSM shit.

And he LOVED it.

After twenty or so swats (They both lost count), Andy set the paddle down and John could feel his hand go under the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down his legs and admiring how red the skin was. Andy cooed as he rubbed John’s sore bottom, sometimes spreading the cheeks apart to get a glimpse of the hole. “Oh, Johnny, you're still so handsome… You have a girlfriend, right? Or a wife?”

John just nodded, not specifying his exact marital status.

“She’s a lucky bird to have you. But you’re mine tonight.”

Andy hoisted John up off his lap, and tossed him back onto the bed, face down, and took his pants all the way off, leaving him completely naked. He stared at the sight for a while before he went into the closet. John didn’t know what he was getting, he couldn't see. He felt the bed move again and his legs were roughly spread apart. Two leather cuffs were attached to his ankles and then John found that, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t put his legs together.

The bed moved again, as Andy got off to undress himself. Grabbing the lube, he stopped and stared at the sight of John with his hands cuffed and a spreader bar on his legs. He almost wished he had a camera up here to preserve this moment forever.

He got back on the bed and wet his fingers with the slick liquid and traced them around John’s hole before pushing them inside. John winced and moaned as the guitarist’s fingers massaged his insides, pressing up against his prostate. He could’ve came from that alone but Andy withdrew and soon he felt something a bit bigger poking his entrance.

John groaned as he was fucked, his sounds muffled by the blankets. He could feel the full weight of his former bandmate on top of him as he was pounded into the bed, Andy’s body violently smacking up against his cheeks which were still sore from being spanked. It hurt, sure, but it felt good all the same. The dick rubbed up against his P-spot, bringing him closer and closer to climax.

“Take it, take it, you slut! You dirty whore…” Andy muttered into John’s ear, before biting down on his shoulder and making the bassist cry out. He was reaching his breaking point too and it wouldn’t be long before both men would come undone.

They came at approximately the same time, Andy filling up John with his seed and John spilling his onto the comforter. Andy pulled out and flopped beside John, panting and trying to catch his breath. “That was… amazing… Oh, I should probably let you out of those…”

The cuffs and spreader-bar were removed and tossed to the side, and John was free. Not that he really felt like getting up and moving anyways. He just lay there as his friend rubbed his shoulders. “Do you need anything, Johnny?”  
“I just want to hold you…”

“I think we can arrange that.”

And they both fell asleep in each other’s arms for a nice, long afternoon nap.

The end.


End file.
